Улыбка
by JinFrosset
Summary: Нет в мире ничего ужасней улыбки Тома Реддла. Перевод Smile автора 0shadowcast.


Улыбаются. Все делают это, заметил Том. Каждый подходит к этому по-своему. Одни улыбаются при встрече или выражают улыбкой свое согласие или удовлетворение. Другие, чаще всего, улыбаются в ответ, и настроение окружающих становится светлее. Он все это знал, но не мог понять, как они это делают.

Уголки губ поднимались вверх, после чего, конечно, искривлялся и весь рот. Обычно зубы выставлялись напоказ (впрочем, это часто зависело от того, насколько желтыми были зубы, или от того, сколько вам было лет). Но не следовало путать улыбку с ухмылкой. Под улыбкой подразумевались позитивные, хорошие эмоции, и Тому было необходимо понять это, чтобы научиться улыбаться.

Он мог бы всех очаровать, но проведя рядом с ним достаточно времени, люди постепенно начинали осознавать, что что-то было не так. На протяжении одиннадцати лет Том Реддл никогда не улыбался.

Поэтому он сидел здесь, в своей комнате, перед небольшим зеркалом, и искривлял свои губы во что-то, безусловно, нелепое и смешное. Он просто не мог заставить обе стороны изогнуться равномерно, и это делало его лицо косым. Том нахмурился, и его черты лица немедленно пришли к совершенству. Да, он был создан для того, чтобы хмуриться. Но все же, вздохнул Том, он должен научиться улыбаться. Иначе как он будет править волшебным миром, если не сможет одурачить всех?

Том, довольный, прогуливался по коридору. Спустя несколько часов тренировок он достиг значительного прогресса. В конце концов, к вечеру улыбка получилась, и сейчас настало время ее испытать. Несколько первогодок из Пуффендуя толпились в углу, переговариваясь друг с другом вполголоса о последнем домашнем задании. История магии, если он не ошибался. А он никогда не ошибался.

Проходя, Том долго на них смотрел, пока они не обратили на него внимание, и улыбнулся. Их глаза расширились, а один студент шокировано сделал шаг назад. Том заметил, что какой-то пуффендуец незаметно ухватился за палочку. Он нахмурился. Что пошло не так? Может быть, он улыбнулся недостаточно дружелюбно? Да. Возможно.

На этой же неделе Том снова ломал себе голову перед зеркалом, уставившись на отражение своих изогнутых губ. Может быть, зубы станут решением его проблемы? Медленно, Том снова поднял уголки губ и на сей раз немного разделил их, показав вспышку абсолютно белого. Да, так определенно лучше. Это будет идеально.

В следующий раз он был на уроке Заклинаний. Его вел профессор Флитвик — молодой преподаватель, вероятно, с примесью гоблинской крови. Для того, чтобы вести занятие, он забирался на стопку книг, откуда было видно весь класс. Через секунду они встретились взглядом. Том улыбнулся, в этот раз показав весь ряд зубов. Флитвик запнулся, посмотрел немного растерянно и отвернулся.

Том дулся внутри. Не снаружи, потому что подающие надежды темные лорды не дуются прилюдно. Ему не улыбнулись в ответ, но вышло, безусловно, лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Он повернулся к девушке из Когтеврана, занимающей место напротив него, и подарил ей первозданную улыбку. Она побледнела и быстро отвела взгляд. Ее руки слегка дрожали, когда она прятала лицо за книгой.

Он был озадачен. Он думал, что после Флитвика его улыбку воспримут лучше. Неважно. Том Реддл был не из тех, кто сдается. По окончанию урока он собрал вещи и направился в свою комнату, чтобы еще немного попрактиковаться. Один или два однокурсника останавливали его по пути, чтобы спросить, присоединится ли он к ним на ужине в Большом зале, но Том коротко отказывался. Приют, в котором он обитал большую часть своей жизни, подарил ему скверный аппетит.

Следующие несколько часов он провел, работая над улыбкой. На этот раз он решил добавить характерные морщинки в уголках глаз. Похоже, это была одна из особенностей, обозначавших искреннюю улыбку. Том не имел понятия, каким образом морщины должны выражать искренность, но решил, что люди вокруг него, в любом случае, неразумные существа, и что-то вроде этого действительно может иметь какой-то смысл.

После занятий Том сидел в общей гостиной отдельно от других слизеринцев, расположившихся в углу за маленьким столиком. Сегодня они вели себя невероятно тихо, и Том почувствовал, что должен показать им свое одобрение. Удостоверившись, что на этот раз добавил морщинки в уголки глаз, он улыбнулся.

Кто-то съежился и отвел взгляд. Кто-то убежал, спотыкаясь, прочь, а один из студентов даже свалился со стула.

Том помрачнел. Это бессмысленно. Он потратил на это достаточно времени, и казалось, будто сделал не лучше, а только хуже. Он решил прекратить тратить время на это бесполезное занятие и вернуться к развитию первоначального плана. Мировое господство вскоре будет не так далеко от его досягаемости. Так что он отложил эту глупую идею с улыбками на заднюю полку своего сознания и направил мысли в сторону главной цели.

И только годы спустя, на первом официальном собрании Пожирателей Смерти, он осознал всю прелесть своей улыбки. Он давно решил, что главным мотиватором для своих подданных и для мира будет страх. Страх перед ним и его властью. Перед пытками. Смертью. Один из Пожирателей очень его подвел, и Том испытал на нем свой Круциатус. Это был первый раз, когда он использовал пыточное заклинание на собрании, и это было потрясающее чувство. Это непростительное всегда придавало ему несравнимый ни с чем прилив сил. Он улыбнулся.

Когда он улыбался, его приспешники замирали и сжимались, как всякий раз много лет назад, когда это задевало его. Сеять страх — вот идеальное применение улыбки. Его приспешники замирали, так как знали, что он любит боль. Знали, что он смакует их крики и крики других, что он может наказать просто так, считая это полезным.

Лорд понял, что приступил тогда ко всему неправильно. Улыбки предназначены для того, чтобы показывать удовольствие, наслаждение, счастье. И он испытывал все эти три чувства только тогда, когда кого-нибудь пытал. Все те годы он пытался улыбаться, когда не был счастлив. Это было проблемой? Ведь сейчас он улыбается, все заостренные зубы блестят, и глаза светятся красным, а его слуги кричат, дрожат и в страхе отползают назад. И это делает его улыбку шире.


End file.
